peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
HARRY POOTER! - Dungeon Defenders 2
PBG and Jeff play Dungeon Defenders 2. Synopsis PBG is making a video! PBG is shooting magic around. PBG is with Jeff, and they are shooting at each other. Jeff is killed, but he comes back. They are playing Dungeon Defenders 2 after being approached by the creators of the game. Jeff has finished the campaign and is level 19. Jeff shows PBG how to change his costume. PBG wants the volcano hat. They want to do a hard level. Jeff explains how the game works. PBG places towers up to defend their base. Jeff made the level as hard as possible. The combat phase starts, and PBG can barely damage the enemies! PBG panics and all of PBG's barriers are destroyed. PBG isn't doing very good as his gate is destroyed. They lose fairly quickly. PBG wants a more reasonable level. Jeff chooses the first level, and PBG doesn't like the idea. This level will be harder than it was when it was a tutorial level. They start, and the first wave begin to die. A barrier is eventually destroyed. PBG tries to heal himself. PBG rebuilds some barriers. Jeff finds a wall that survived with 1 health. Jeff finds a forest creature, and PBG shoots towards it. PBG grabs money as the wave starts. PBG stands on the walls to attack. PBG sees flying enemies. PBG levels up as they defeat the second wave. Jeff tells PBG to stop thinking about it and have fun. A dragon shows up. PBG becomes fascinated by the large enemies that are appearing. PBG starts to ramble, and tells Jeff to cut that out! PBG levels up to level 9. They rebuild their walls and start again. The tornado attack works on the little dudes. Jeff levels up. Jeff sees a boss guy that he has never seen before. He is killed. They are beginning to have some trouble, but survive the wave. PBG levels up to level 10. Jeff inspects the damage. All their towers have been destroyed. PBG defends the middle and right lanes. PBG fires his fire gun, and it kills all the enemies it hits. They continue shooting fire and ice at the enemies. Jeff tries to make repairs. PBG gets to level 11. Jeff is now level 20. A boss is heading down the middle lane. They begin the final wave. The middle lane is being heavily hit. They fire their fire cart. There are healers back there. PBG doesn't know what to do! The group panic, and they go full out on all their weapons. PBG runs out of mana and another boss appears! PBG dies! Jeff focuses on the ogre. PBG repairs the weapons, but the ogre breaks through! The ogre is killed and there is so much stuff lying around. They won, and are surprised that they won! PBG is now level 15! Jeff is power leveling PBG, and Jeff is now level 21. Jeff thinks about jelly beans. Category:One-offs Category:Videos